


With One Look

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prokopinsky, Smut, Voyeurism, rovinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He looks pretty on his knees, doesn't he?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	With One Look

"He looks pretty on his knees, doesn't he?"

 

For just an instant, Ronan let his gaze drift downward. Between his spread thighs, Prokopenko glanced up with those colorless eyes, his blown-out pupils more visible for the lack of color. He had one freckled hand around the base of Ronan's cock, the other at his thigh, his pretty mouth stretched tight, and still, he had the audacity to look Ronan in the eye. Ronan shivered.

 

" _Lynch_."

 

At the sound of his name, Ronan glanced up again, locking his gaze with that of his own reflection, shone back at him in the mirror-black of K's sunglasses.

 

"K..." Ronan's voice was soft, and Prokopenko shot a glare up at him, dragging his teeth along the sensitive skin of Ronan's cock, and Ronan hissed. "K," he said again, "take off the shades."

 

Kavinsky's smile was slow and sharp, though he did as he was told just the same, his voice a cigarette-rasp as he said, low and soft, "Anything for you."

 

"Look at me." Ronan was nearly surprised at the forcefulness in his voice, and Kavinsky did as he was told again, glancing over with blown-out eyes. They made him look like a shark.

 

That look had a shiver crawling its way up Ronan's spine, and his hands fisted in Proko's sandy hair, hips rolling up against his mouth.

 

At the end of the bed, Kavinsky hiked one leg up onto the mattress, resting his elbow against his knee, a lit cigarette dangling idly from his fingers. He either didn't notice-- Or didn't care, which seemed more likely-- That there was ash falling onto the stained bedsheet. He took a long drag, his next words coming on a puff of acrid smoke: "He's good with his mouth, yeah?"

 

"Was he always?"

 

It was half an accusation, and Kavinsky's responding smirk was vicious and wild and absolutely _mouth-watering_. "I may have made a few improvements."

 

As if trying to prove himself, Prokopenko pulled back to suckle at Ronan's cockhead, tonguing the slit and digging blunt fingernails into the inseam of Ronan's jeans.

 

At the other end of the bed, K raised his eyebrows in challenge, and Ronan came with those ferocious shark-eyes on him. His hips bucked into Proko's mouth, and the other boy gave a needy little moan around him, swallowing down everything he had to give. There was something almost professional about it, and Ronan shuddered, carding his fingers absently through sandy hair.

 

Looking far more satisfied than he had any right to, Kavinsky said, "He's good, yeah?"

 

" _Yeah_." It came on a sated sigh.

 

At a nod from K, Prokopenko leaned up to press his lips to Ronan's, sharing the taste of spunk on his tongue, rolling his hips against the other boy's, rough and needy.

 

"Proko."

 

It was nearly a command, and though he was clearly hesitant, Prokopenko pulled away from Ronan's lips, meeting Kavinsky's eyes over his own shoulder.

 

"C'mere."

 

Pressing one last, lingering kiss to Ronan's lips, Prokopenko did as he was told, sidling closer and shuddering when K fisted a hand in his hair, jerking his head back and exposing the patterns of red and violet and black painting the freckled skin of his throat.

 

"Lynch."

 

It took all the willpower Ronan had left to tear his eyes away from the patchwork of color at Proko's throat. "Yeah?" He shivered at the wrecked sound of his own voice. The muscles in his thighs and his stomach were still trembling.

 

Meeting Ronan's eyes again, his lips brushing Prokopenko's throat with every word, Kavinsky said, "You, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned to a friend of mine on Tumblr that Ro and K and Proko prob'ly fooled around at least once, and what can I say? I got inspired :)
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
